Orochi
Summary Orochi is a powerful god based on Japanese lore- he is the ruler of the snakes and leader of an army of demons. Begging for a challenge, he remade the world of China and Japan in his own image and began seeking out an opponent who could potentially kill him. It is seen that, for lack of a challenge, he is often depressed and gloomy. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A Name: Orochi, Yamata no Orochi, Demon King, Serpent King, Great Snake | Orochi X, Shin Orochi Origin: Koei Gender: Male Age: At least 1400 years old, possibly much older Classification: Serpent God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Scythe Expert, Martial Arts, Reality Warping, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Regeneration (High-Godly; returned after the reality he created was destroyed by his ultimate death- although he can "die", his presence remains after his death, affecting the world and often forming something akin to avatars, causing creatures to take his likeness, such as the Hydra), Intangibility, Statistics Amplification via Powerups, Time Manipulation with Mousou Mode, Magic, Soul Manipulation, Telekinesis (To some extent), Telepathy, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation (Forced generals against their leaders and onto his own side), Death Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Absorption of Life Energy, Creation, Fear Manipulation, Resistance to Physical Damage, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Weapons can hold these enchantments and more), Can alter how beings perceive him based on greed, Space-Time Manipulation (Used his powers to warp the boundaries of space-time), Pseudo-Non-Corporeal (Can exist as a consciousness that affects reality) likely far more unknown abilities Attack Potency: At least Continent level (Tore the countries of Japan and China as well as surrounding areas and formed his own sub-reality containing these lands as well as an extensive amount of new land created by Orochi himself) Speed: At least High Hypersonic (Capable of blocking characters such as Lu Bu casually) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Class P+ 'with telekinesis (Physically lifted the countries of China and Japan from where they stood and placed them back into place) 'Striking Strength: At least Class YJ+, possibly much higher (Absolutely obliterates enemies like Lu Bu and Tadakatsu Honda regularly) Durability: Probably Large Continent level (Comparable to other gods, can take endless beatings from the characters of this verse and still dish out more pain than received) Stamina: Godly Range: Extended melee, several meters with some attacks, possibly planetary with magic and the like Standard Equipment: Orochi's Armor, Mystic Reaper and Eternal Agony scythes, Serpent's Elixer (grants stat bonuses) Intelligence: At least Genius, possibly Extraordinary Genius level strategist and overall thinker (Kept up with the likes of Zhuge Liang for an extended and unexpected battle) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Saitama (One Punch Man) Saitama's Profile (Note: Speed Equalized, High 6-A Saitama versus 6-A Orochi) Ares (God of War) Ares' Profile (Note: Speed Unequalized, Victory via death or incapaciation, the battle took place in Athens) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Snakes Category:Weapon Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Supreme Beings Category:Scythe Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Undead Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Koei Category:Athletes Category:Space Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings